leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VPBE/@comment-25645885-20160824225811
These are my opinions on this patch, I'm pretty salty about this, so get ready. Before you hate on me, I'm Silver 4. Gnar : Gnar's mini form trades with his hyper, that being said, hyper is a strong poke potential, I can see why they're nerfing him. Ashe : Her early trade would suck, so it affects her early game. But once you get Essence reaver and runaan, it wouldn't hurt that much. I hope they just nerf her w. Shen : Shen's shield and damage will be weaker. That will suck for his laning phase to get good trades off. Honestly, that's bad for him. Sivir : Sivir's nerfs (mostly the mana regen) are too overboard. Reducing her mana regen to half is way to big. The shield is completely fine of a nerf since nobody is going to fucking upgrade it until late game, blocking cc and stuff if the player was good is pretty strong, so I'd understand that. But if she doesn't get her mana fast enough, she can't do good trades anymore early game without mana because of her Boomerang Blade and Ricochet, and those 2 costs a load of mana. Ekko : So you're gonna give him the Kindred treatment? His w nerf from 2.25 secs to 1.75 secs was already a pretty big deal to most players, but now you're reducing more damage just because of this "tank Ekko." Look, you can nerf tank Ekko, but you need to buff assassin Ekko a little with AP Ratio increase. Look at Kindred, she died like 6 patches ago. Nobody is playing her anymore. Even if you desperately try to buff back Kindred, I'd bet she's still going to be bad or useless without a big buff or a rework. Don't make Ekko dead, he's one of the most unique and fun champion you could have. Kindred : One of the most popular jungler 10 patches ago. Oh man, she was strong. But these nerfs you've been giving her made her DIE. And she's not supposed to die "Ult". Riot, you may try to get her back, but she's still going to suck without a good buff. Taliyah : Taliyah is only strong if you can land the full combo. That being said, a good Taliyah would destroy her opponent. I understand the E nerfs, but why her mana nerf and Q minion nerf? She already uses a chunk of mana early game, and she has horrible wave clear. Removing her q extra dmg to minions will just make wave clearing even worst, and she will get shit on to people that pushes waves fast. (EX: Yasuo) MF: Eh, I prefer just straight aaing the turret anyways. Lux : More zoning? K. Not a big buff. Lee Sin : More Sustain? I guess that's a decent buff. Vladimir : You've nerfed his tank and now nerfing his ap build? I don't understand Riot. You wanted people to change to AP Vlad, because tank build is soooo strong. Better to build tank Vlad again. Lissandra : So you're nerfing her health to become a squishy mage, and nerfing her q damage, her main strong ranged attack. K. Yorick : I feel like at first, nobody is gonna be able to play him well. But he has a really good potential to be a strong laner and jger. Once people know how to play Yorick, I feel like he's gonna get nerfed. His new concept is pretty interesting. You can solo Rift Herald with 1 or no item because of his ult, that's pretty broken. Frozen Mallet : It's supposed to be a tanky item, rip damage from Gnar. I don't usually build it. Relic Shield : Most people just use it to get gold to be honest. Not a big deal. Again, these are my opinions. I will understand if you reply with hate, but these are what I think. Idc if you say stuff thats rude.